Shampoo
by Death Angel's Shadow 2
Summary: Taki tries to help Chinen get the tangles out of his messy hair, but Chinen is not being very cooperative. TakiXChinen. Requested by Kaidoh.Chan!


DAS: Another story! Yay! Requested by Kaidoh.Chan, pairing is TakiXChinen and the prompt is shampoo! Hope you enjoy! -Smiles-

* * *

"Quit moving! You're making this more difficult than it already is."

"Well it's hard not to move when it hurts!"

Taki ran the comb through the other boy's hair again.

"How did you get it so tangled?"

"I went swimming—Ow! That's it!" Chinen snatched the comb from Taki's hand and threw it across the room.

"Be careful with that, it's my best comb!" Taki glared from his spot on the bed down at Chinen who was currently on the floor. He got off the bed and went to retrieve his comb.

"Like it works."

Taki ignored the comment. "How can you get it tangled like that from swimming?"

"Easily."

The brunette walked to his bathroom and set the comb down near the sink. "Looks like we'll have to wash your hair."

"I'm not taking a bath."

"No, we'll just wash it under the bathtub facet."

"Fine," Chinen mumbled, standing up and walking over into the bathroom.

Taki began running the water, making sure the temperature wasn't too warm or too cold.

"Now," he began when the water was good, "take off your shirt."

"What?!"

"So it doesn't get wet."

"No."

"Alright then, see if I care when you catch a cold."

Chinen took off his shirt all the while glaring and dropped it near the door.

"Put your head under the running water."

"I'm not stupid; I know how to wash my hair."

"By the looks of it not very well."

"Shut up," Chinen bent down, placing his head under the water and was about to run his hands through his hair when he was beaten to it.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to get some of the tangles out."

"I can do it myself."

"Fine, I'll go find some shampoo."

A few minutes later Chinen had managed to get rid of some of the tangles when Taki came back.

"Use this shampoo."

Chinen lifted his head and looked at Taki, but his gaze didn't only catch sight of the shampoo. His mouth broke out into a grin.

"What's with the hairclip?" he pointed to the (in his words) hideous flower shaped thing that was in Taki's hair.

"My bangs were getting in the way," Taki replied.

"Its flower shaped."

"So?"

"It makes you look like a girl."

Taki shoved Chinen's head under the facet and held it there. Chinen thwacked his hand away and pulled his head from the water. "What was that for?!"

"For calling me a girl."

"I didn't _call_ you a girl. I said you _looked_ like one." That earned him another trip under the water.

"Knock it off!"

Taki thrust the bottle of shampoo into Chinen's hand. "Take it."

The boy examined it and frowned with displeasure.

"I'm not using _this_," he tossed the bottle back to Taki.

"Why not? It'll help with the rest of the tangles," Taki informed.

"I realize that, but I don't want my hair smelling like strawberries!"

"Deal with it."

"No, get me different shampoo that won't make my hair smell like a fruit," Chinen said angrily.

"Don't feel like it, just use it."

"I'll get it myself if you're that lazy!"

Chinen stood up, uncaring of his wet hair dripping everywhere, and went to look for more shampoo. When he was unable to find any, he turned to Taki who was standing there with his arms crossed.

"Where are the other bottles?"

"What other bottles?"

"Don't play dumb, I know you have more," Chinen closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"I don't, this is the only kind I use."

"You choose strawberry out of any other kind?"

"Have a problem with it?"

"I _hate_ strawberries."

Opening his eyes, Chinen looked at Taki to find that he was looking away with a sullen expression. It took a minute for the conversation to sink in.

Chinen blinked. "I mean..."

Taki set down the shampoo bottle, pointed to a cabinet near Chinen, said, "There's more in there," then stormed out of the bathroom, slamming the door.

Chinen mentally slapped himself. _You idiot..._ He stood there for a moment before walking over to the bottle and picking it up, sighing.

BEDROOMBEDROOMBEDROOMBEDROOMBEDROOM

Sitting on his bed Taki began fiddling with a different comb he had, thinking. He felt stupid for wanting Chinen to use that shampoo. The smell of his own hair after using it always made him feel better after a rough day, so he thought that it might make Chinen more at ease.

He looked at himself in a mirror across the room. _This hairclip does make me look like a girl..._ he took out the hairclip and whipped it in a random direction.

"Taking out your anger on inanimate objects?"

Taki, surprised, whirled in the direction of the bathroom to see Chinen standing there, a towel on his shoulder. He hadn't heard the door open.

He watched as the other boy walked over and retrieved the hairclip that he had previously thrown.

"Just leave it there. It was bothering me anyway..." Taki turned away only to turn back when he felt a hand brush his bangs back. Chinen placed the hairclip back into Taki's hair then brought his face close to the brunette's.

"Why? I thought it looked quite cute," he grinned when he saw a blush creep across Taki's face.

"You said I looked like a girl with it on."

"I meant you looked cute like a girl."

"You just made that up."

Chinen kissed him.

"So what if I did?"

Taki returned the kiss. He then smelt a scent in the air.

"You used the shampoo?"

Chinen nodded and Taki put his hand on his head. "And all the tangles are out. Works pretty well, doesn't it? I thought you hated strawberries."

The black and white haired boy took a seat on the floor against Taki's bed. "I guess they don't smell that bad."

Taki smiled then picked up his comb that was lying at his side and ran it through Chinen's hair.

Chinen relaxed and leaned against the bed.

Later he would ask where Taki got that shampoo from.

* * *

DAS: How was it? Chinen seemed a tad out of character... Hope you enjoyed it Kaidoh.Chan! Criticism is very much accepted! Oh! Put confidence in your stories, minna! Don't get discouraged, someone may like them! Ganbatte! -Grins-


End file.
